El destino de Angie Lee
by angelacorus
Summary: Un joven entendió que hay más en el universo, un oportunidad de vivir lo que no pudo hacer en su mundo como obtener, amistad, aventuras, dolor, y ¿amor? sera lo que encontrará nuestra heroína siempre que pueda aprender a controlar sus emociones. Resumen, no es tan bueno ,lo sé ,pero leanlo.


_**NO SOY DUELA DE HORA DE AVENTURA, DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES**_

 _ **SER AMABLES CON LOS COMENTARIOS**_

 _ **EL DESTINO DE ANGIE LEE**_

 **PRÓLOGO**

Todo iba bien, no importa que, trataba de salir adelante junto a mi hermano mayor, solo éramos él y yo, nuestros padres casi nunca estaban en casa, siempre trabajando, y mandándonos a estudiar, se preocupaban mucho por nosotros o yo quería creer eso, por lo que siempre nos exigían en nuestros deberes más de lo usual cada día, aunque nos hubiese gustado que estuvieran con nosotros.

A pesar de tener 14 años, me ponía a leer muchos libros que siempre nos encomendaban, mi hermano por otra parte, era más liberal, siempre riendo, era bueno tenerlo como hermano, compartí con él muchas fascinaciones, en la que estuvimos por Hora de aventura, me encantó , era lindo la preocupación de sus personajes, aunque me hubiese gustado que hubieran más episodios de Fionna y Marshall Lee, jeje eran tan lindos ,aunque la vida real no es como un programa…o eso creí.

Fue un martes en la noche cuando regresaba de la academia, de la cual no me había dada cuenta de la hora ,por lo que todas las calles estaban muy oscuras, dentro de un callejón escuché a unas personas hablar, sabía que no tenía que ir pero, fue el grito de ayuda que me impulso a dirigirme hacia ese lugar, nunca antes lo había hecho, no era tan valiente como me hermano, pero aun así me dirigí ahí, cuando entre, pude notar un gran destello, y un golpe en la pared, escuché el sonido, me aterré, corrí´, pude notar a una chica en la oscuridad, la empuje para que avanzara, pero al hacerlo, un sujeto me jalo, y me empujó hacia ese resplandor, pensé que iba a chocar contra la pared, pero fue mi sorpresa cuando la atravesé, seguí cayendo era un fondo blanco que se hacía más oscuro, tenía miedo, quería ver a mi hermano, quería estar a su lado , pero todo se empezó a oscurecer, fue cuando lo último que escuché fue: Por lo que veo eres tú la elegida, fuiste la única que acudió por el llamado, por lo que serás la única que guíe el destino del mundo de AAA.

Al abrir mis ojos pude notar un gran destello, y algunas personas que estaban hablando , todo era tan colorido, me ardían los ojos, y no pude evitar llorar de dolor ,pero el sonido que salía era el llanto de un bebé- _¿Qué demonios?_ Fue lo que pensé, cuando todo se empezó a despejar, pude notar a dos personas….. _eran…..no pueden ser …OMG_

POV HOMBRE

-Es…es hermosa, pero es una humana, acaso ella estará bien dígame doctor-Fueron las palabras de un joven que al principio sonaba tierna pero que después desenfrenó preocupación y enojo.

-Sí, Marshall Lee, a pesar de que nació como humana, tiene los factores para vivir plenamente, aunque aún no podemos establecer que de vampiro – demonio tiene sus genes, solo con el tiempo, se verá, físicamente se parece a la madre pero aún no podemos determinar lo que heredó de ti el padre, además del color de tus ojos- Corroboró el doctor que tenía miedo del aura maligna que emanaba tanto con preocupación el vampiro , ahora padre otra vez.

-Vamos Marshi, deja en paz al doctor, mira que nació tan linda, esperemos ver como reacciona su hermano, y todos en el dulce reino, estoy tan emocionada, creer que tendríamos otro Marshi- Anunció una rubia muy emocionada y alegre por el nacimiento de su nueva hija.

A pesar de saber desde el inicio se sorprendió que fuera humana como ella, bueno no tanto ya que era inmortal, pero bueno, la pequeña ha sorprendido, a todos, supuestamente, si nacía un ser de ambos, tenía que ser vampiro la mayor parte , porque si nacía humana moriría, eso se lo habían advertido, pero fue una grata sorpresa , que sea tan viva, y llena de energía, como su hermano(quien nació siendo un vampiro con todas sus características), Fiona sabía que sería un poco duro, para su nueva hija, ya que habían muchos peligros en ese mundo , pero ella como su madre la protegería junto a Marshall, quien no había dejado en paz al doctor , asegurándose de que su pequeña estuviera bien y con todos sus exámenes, pensándolo bien se preocupó más por lo que le esperaría de un padre muy sobreprotector.. demonio-padre-sobreprotector- jeje eso tenía que verlo, pero aun así las emociones de ir de aventura con su hija, la emocionaba más que la alzó a más no poder, sintiendo una risa de parte de su pequeña, y un FIONAAAAAA de parte de su marido jeje, no podía esperar para mostrársela a todos sus amigos ,de seguro les encantaría.

-¿No es cierto Angie Lee? Claro que les encantaras a todos nuestros amigos y tendrás muchas aventuras-

-¿Angie Lee? ¿En serio, ese es mi nombre? No esta mal, me gusta jeje, pero aun no puedo creerlo, acaso, estoy con Fiona y Marshall Lee …..kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. cof cof es hora de ponernos serio, como llegue acá, por que soy una bebé, por que estoy siendo levantada a una gran altura.

Bueno eso puede esperar , estoy siendo lo más madura que puedo pero me encantó, se sintió como volar, aun así hay muchas dudas, de las cuales tengo que resolver varias, pero ahora no tengo mucho sueño, estoy cansada, renacer cansa eh, será interesante aunque extraño mucho a mi hermano, pero hallaré respuestas, y mataré algunos¿ monstros?

Hola soy Angie Lee, hija de Fiona la humana y Marshall Lee, rey de los vampiros, será interesante, y escuche que tengo un hermano, espero conocerlo,si morí tal vez esta sea la manera de vivir lo que no pude hacer en mi otro mundo si es así trataré de aprovecharlo, no olvido las palabras de mi hermano , todo sucede por alguna razón solo haique saber aprovechar cada situación y sacarle provecho.

 _ **¿COMENTARIOS?**_

 _ **SEAN AMABLES POR FAVOR *U***_


End file.
